


Valkyrja

by Diamond_Jacq



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Jacq/pseuds/Diamond_Jacq
Summary: Valkyries in the norse myth choose who dies and who lives, but sometimes they can't choose, they are not allowed to choose.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 24





	Valkyrja

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is gonna be my first piece here xD
> 
> This short has been sitting in my documents for a little while now hahaha

Valkyries in the Norse myth are beings that choose those who live or die.

"Hello, m'aingeal." A defeated sigh followed by a painful groan. Moira smiled as the blonde kneels down to pick her up.

"Moira, I-" the redhead started coughing blood, interrupting the blonde, but she continues to smile. Angela grit her teeth, biting her lip, tears showered the redhead's face. Angela felt helpless, her staff is broken and Moira's suit is hardly working.

Angela keeps pressing on Moira's wound- her suit and mutations are barely keeping her alive, she's losing too much blood depsite her wound healing.

Moira chuckled looking at Angela. Weakly, she tries to reach for Angela's face, smearing her cheek with blood. "Enough." She coughed. "My blood would spill out... before my... wound closes." Angela stared at Moira with the most depressing eyes. The shining blue reflected on the mismatched eyes of the redhead.

"I never thought... you would cry for me." Angela stayed silent as she slowly wrap her arms around Moira, rocking her back and forth, sobbing.

"I love you too much to lose you right now." Angela's confession shook Moira's already tired heart, but at least she closes her eyes with a smile.

"Mercy really is for the weak." Moira wisphered in her last breath. Angela's quiet sobs became helpless screams of pain, the other agents stand in silence as they listen to their guardian angel weep. 

Valkyries in the Norse myth are beings that choose those who live or die, but the one who she didn't want to bring to Valhalla... has come on her own.


End file.
